The Dangerous Cat
by Cream96
Summary: What is it that made her this way? Why is she murdering her Clanmates? What will become of ThunderClan if she keeps this up? I'm terrible at summaries, the story should be better than the summary sounds...I hope. K plus...I may change to T...
1. Chapter 1

**The Dangerous Cat**

**Prologue**

_The squirrel was nibbling on a nut, unaware that a she-cat was stalking it. _

_She got into a hunters crouch and crept forward, making no sound._

_The sun was shining high the sky making her pelt burn, but she ignored the burning._

_She stepped on a twig and the squirrel pricked its ears and looked around._

_The she-cat held her breath._

_The squirrel started nibbling on the nut again._

_She got ready to spring, until a loud thud made the squirrel run._

_Leafpool sat up and sighed. She had never caught any prey ever since she became a warrior._

_Leafpool looked around to see what that noise was. _

_A bush was moving._

"_Who's there?" Leafpool demanded, trying to sound confident._

_A black she-cat stepped from behind the bushes. _

_Her fur was wet, dirty, and smelled of Twoleg rubbish._

_She was breathing heavily._

_She looked angry._

_Leafpool gasped once she knew who it was. "Hollyleaf?"_

_**End of prologue. If I get a couple of reviews I'll start the story.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One…**

Hollyleaf was growling angrily.

"H-Hollyleaf, I-we thought you were dead," Leafpool stammered.

Hollyleaf looked up at the sky and whispered something Leafpool couldn't catch.

Then she turned back to Leafpool. "You deserve this!"

She lunged at Leafpool.

**Jayfeather's POV**

Jayfeather was out collecting herbs with Brightheart.

He opened his mouth to scent the air.

Rain was coming.

"Let's hurry, I think it's going to rain," Jayfeather meowed.

Brightheart nodded, but said nothing.

It's been 2 moons sense Hollyleaf went into the tunnels and it collapsed on her. Everyone thought she was dead, but Jayfeather believed deep in his heart that she was still alive, somewhere out there.

He missed so much, that it hurts.

_How could StarClan let that happen? _He thought.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

**Once **Jayfeather and Brightheart got the herbs they were looking for, it started to rain.

The rain drops made really loud thudding sounds when it hit the ground.

Jayfeather stayed close to Brightheart as they ran.

_I hate being blind! I can't even see where I'm going! _He thought.

He bumped into to Brightheart when she suddenly stopped.

"Hey, what's the big Idea?!" Jayfeather hissed.

"Oh no…" Brightheart whispered.

"What is it?" angry that he couldn't see what she was looking at.

"It's Leafpool…"

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two…**

Jayfeather's heart skipped a beat when Brightheart told him that Leafpool's dead body lay before them.

The scent of death was in the air.

Jayfeather pushed his nose into Leafpool's soaked fur. He tried to see if she was still breathing.

His heart stopped when he realized she wasn't.

"Oh Jayfeather…she's dead…"

"Go get help!" Jayfeather hissed.

"But-"

"Go!"

Brightheart raced away towards the camp.

Jayfeather licked Leafpool's wet fur, sadly. How could this happen? Who could have done this? His mother was dead and there was nothing he could do.

"She's with StarClan now…" Jayfeather told himself.

Why was StarClan taking everything away from him! First Hollyleaf and now Leafpool.

Jayfeather suddenly heard the sound of his Clanmates paw-steps coming near him. He scented Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Firestar, Dustpelt, Lionblaze, and Sandstorm.

"Oh Leafpool!" he heard the voice of Squirrelflight wail.

He imagined her pushing her muzzle into Leafpool's pelt.

"Who did this?" the deep voice of Jayfeather's Clan leader demanded.

"We don't know. We just found her lying here when we were coming back to camp," Brightheart replied.

Firestar let out a sad sigh. "Take her back to camp,"

Jayfeather heard Brambleclaw and Dustpelt lift up her body and started padding away.

Jayfeather was way behind everyone, walking slowly.

Lionblaze came to Jayfeather's side.

"I can't believe she's dead…" Lionblaze whispered to him.

Jayfeather didn't reply. He didn't feel like talking right now. He just wanted to get back to camp.

**To be continued...**


End file.
